1793 (ToTP)
1793 (MDCCXCIII) was the 1792th year of the Common Era (CE), the 793th year of the 2nd millennium, the 93th year of the 18th century, and the 3rd year of the 1790s decade. 1793 was the twenty-fourth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1793 occurred on May 12th, 2016, and was the twenty-fourth year of the Project. 1793 comes after 1792 and is followed by 1794. "EoE A Wedge of 45 Irregular Cavalrymen descended on the town of Jukra which was defended by 10 Armed Citizens. These Irregulars are believed to be a part of a separatist movement and Police Brigades have been sent to track them down." 5/12/2016 1:18:51 AM by explorer12345678910 "KST Sechitentian trade vessels arrive at Santoni. Santoni is sent a loan offer. The loan offer gives a sizable sum of gold-based currency with low interest rate." 5/12/2016 2:38:17 AM by surveyor221 "SNG New Technocraft ideals show the results of their promise as yearly production raised by over 7.3% and with the construction of multiple refineries on the volcano's flat areas more space is left for urban city expansions. A new test build is being operated for this year to create the first building with over 4 floors, raising to 5 or 6 based on how operations look like." 5/12/2016 8:09:05 AM by igiul3104 "UQ Having made a promise, the diplomat comes back to the UKGA. With Crofton New Londera showing a notable increase in export profits compared to Albian New Londera. Offering a sizeable amount in reparations to any possible declines in Albia's usual profits, and offering access through Crofton territory on New Londera, on the condition that Croft may go through Albian Territory on New Londera as well." 5/12/2016 12:53:38 PM by Luftificus "KST The Riksdag offers grants to settle beyond the western borders and expand Sechitentian influence." 5/12/2016 3:49:12 PM by surveyor221 "\\RoS// Many immigrants move to the Aquilonean island, and the colonies expand very quickly to the north. A group of explorers meet up with a colony, which is apparently ruled by a nation in the east. The explorers wish the colony good luck, and leave them with some materials and supplies to improve relations" 5/12/2016 4:38:17 PM by nickcuteboy "URI Islandia offers Santoni an aid package made up of 1 million Islandian Dollars and special deals on food shipments. An Islandian inventor patents a high-pressure steam engine." 5/12/2016 4:59:25 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "\\RoS// Santoni accepts the aid package, and gives the Islandian govenment some good land on the island of Aquilonia. The land is habitable, and has good resources on it. If the land is in danger due to natives, the Santonian army will back it up." 5/12/2016 5:00:18 PM by nickcuteboy ' ''"URI Islandia creates an "Air Force" comprised of 100 balloons made with technology from Lyon. They are manned by observers and sharpshooters. Islandia accepts the land and sends a small expedition to probe the area for good natural harbors." '''5/12/2016 5:02:31 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{Republic de Lyon} Tensions rise even higher as gold miners from New Elansa and miners from Lyon clash over gold claims. Lyon Militia is called in to expel the Elansain miners using force. The people of the beautiful city of Marselia begin to realize their city is becoming too dirty, the government begins investing money in sanitation systems which will make it easier to dispose of waste in the city." 5/12/2016 5:36:50 PM by alexbleu1 References Category:Year in the Test of Time Project Category:Test of Time Project